1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates generally to improved ester compositions, and more particularly to certain benzoic acid esters of polyalkoxylated block copolymers which are useful as foam modifiers, emollients, conditioners, and clarifiers.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Numerous references describe the production and use of benzoic acid esters. None of these references teach or suggest the specific novel benzoate esters of this invention or the use of these benzoate esters as foam modifiers, emollients, clarity enhancers, or conditioners for shampoo and/or conditioners. More specifically:
U.S. Pat. No. 3,916,008 to Green. et al, describes the use of a class of esters which are useful for the control of serum cholesterol levels in animals and man. One group of esters included within the invention include esters of the surfactant sold under the trade name "Tetronic 701" and "Tetronic 702". Reference is made to formula II wherein the groups R.sub.1, R.sub.2, R.sub.3, and R.sub.4 include benzyl and substituted benzyl. Preferred esters are tetraesters (Col 2, line 18) and tetra-benzoate esters (col 2., line 61-Col. 3, line 5) (see example 1, Col. 3).
U.S. Pat. No. 3,932,659 to Green, et al., describes tetronic non-ionic surfactants as useful in reducing serum cholesterol levels in animals and man.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,243,799 to Mueller, et al., describes polybutylene glycol carboxylic acid diesters and their method of production. The compound may be a diester of a carboxyl containing aromatic radical.
U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,275,222, and 4,322,545 to Scala, Jr. describes benzoic acid esters of linear primary alcohols and their use as diluents, solvents, plasticizers, and liquid carriers.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,322,545 to Scala, Jr. describes benzoic acid esters of isostearyl (C.sub.18) alcohol and their use in toiletry and cosmetic formulations.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,323,693 to Scala, Jr. describes linear and branched alcohols and their use in toiletry and cosmetic formulations.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,323,694 to Scala, Jr. describes benzoic acid esters of alcohols.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,359,478 to Schmolka describes certain polyoxybutylene-polyoxyethylene block copolymers and their mono or diesters for use in a diet as a hypocholesterolaemic agent. The diesters are of the formula: ##STR1## wherein R are R.sub.1 and H or aryl or aliphatic with suitable esters being benzoate esters.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,431,837 to Geria describes long chain aliphatic hydrocarbon ethoxylated alcohol benzoates having a small degree of ethoxylation and believed to be of the general formula: ##STR2## in which R is a long chain aliphatic hydrocarbon radical having from about 8 to about 18 carbon atoms and n is a number no greater than about 5. These benzoates are useful as vehicles in pharmaceutical, cosmetic and toiletry preparations.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,791,097 to Walele, et al. describes benzoate esters used as foam enhancers. The benzoate ester is of the formula: ##STR3## wherein R is ##STR4## wherein n is 9-16 and R.sub.1 is branched linear alkyl of 3 to 22 carbon atoms, or of the formula: ##STR5## wherein n is 9 to 16 and R.sub.1 is a branched or linear alkyl of 3 to 22 atoms.
Further, polyalkoxylated block copolymers sold by BASF under the trademark PLURONIC are well known surfactants.